


Some Prayers Are Answered

by fyrbyrd



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Face and Murdock meet in Vietnam.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Original Female Character(s), H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck, Templeton "Faceman" Peck/Original Female Character(s)





	Some Prayers Are Answered

**Author's Note:**

> Went back to work this week for the first time in 10 months!

Face was very much looking forward to his weekend pass in Saigon. It meant some time away from the awful work he had to do with the A-Team he had become attached to. Though he had to admit that the Colonel was quite a good man to be working under, he could not wait to get to Saigon. He was still trying to get used to his new nick-name, but he thought it fitted him well too.

But the best part of the R & R he was to go on meant that he would get some time with his new friend Murdock, the man was definitely crazy, but he could fly. And there was something else about Murdock...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdock couldn't wait to spend some time on the ground. Especially when it meant a weekend off in Saigon, away from the hell he knew he would never get used to. Away from the A-Team he had become attached to recently. But he had a chance to make some friends there. One especially, nick-named Face. And he would be spending his R & R with Face. The young Lieutenant was very handsome and a little older than himself and he took his craziness so easily. Anyone who could do that...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They hurried away from the chopper base into the streets of Saigon. The place was crowded and finding a place to stay was proving very difficult. So difficult that they had to take a room at a seedy dive that had only a double bed.

Murdock jumped onto the bed, "Which side do you prefer?"

Face shrugged, "Doesn't matter which. Come on, I'd love a drink. I really want to wind down. I just want to relax and enjoy this free time."

"Fine with me," smiled Murdock.

Face was looking at him strangely and as he got up he realized why. Face had turned away and he felt a little embarrassed because he had been seen.

He hurried to the door and let Face follow him out, hoping desperately that his face wasn't red.

They found a bar and let themselves get loose and watched the women dance, both joking lightly about the girls, though neither seemed to be watching them with thoughts of sex like others in the room.

They got rather drunk and had to hold each other up just to get back to their room. Murdock took up singing and Face joined in with only the M.P.'S looking at them strangely.

Face collapsed on the bed.

"Hey, don't hog it all," said Murdock, "We have to share it, remember?"

Face rolled off and began to undress, turning away from Murdock as he did so.

Murdock sighed and undressed himself and hopped into the bed beside his friend, yet there was space between them.

A few hours later Face woke up to find an arm over him. An arm he had somehow snuggled up to. A hairy arm. He woke up fully as he realized it was Murdock's arm and that the body he was snuggled into, was also Murdock's. For a moment he lay there wondering what to do, he didn't want to wake his friend. He rather liked the position they were in, but he feared the embarrassment.

He very gently moved Murdock's arm away and Murdock automatically rolled over, still asleep. Face rolled onto his back and looked over at Murdock noticing again something he had noticed before. He suddenly felt warm and the old conflict returned somewhere his mind was telling him that what he was thinking was wrong. Yet the warm feeling remained. He turned over and tried to get back to sleep.

Murdock woke up with a start. He had been dreaming again, one of those horrible dreams. And it took a little while for him to remember where he was. He looked across the bed and saw Face curled on his side, there was a slight smile on his lips. Murdock smiled and stared, it was a sight that warmed his heart and he was awfully tempted to reach out and stroke the mass of blonde hair. He sighed to himself and his hand absently brushed across his thigh. He grinned to himself and remembered what had happened before; he jerked his hand away and looked at Face again. Then he rolled over and away.

It was just becoming dawn when they woke up together in the centre of the bed. This time Face had an arm across Murdock. They stared at each other for a moment then Face suddenly pulled himself away very embarrassed at the situation.

"I...I'm sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay, Face. Really, it's okay. I don't..." he stopped himself from saying more and sat up, putting his chin on his knees.

Face didn't know where to put his eyes, he felt like his whole world had crumbled. He got up and got dressed in a hurry; he saw Murdock had remained right where he was, looking strange.

Actually Murdock was feeling depressed. The way Face had pulled away, he had looked scared. He never wanted to scare Face.

"I'm going out for something to eat," said Face.

Murdock nodded.

Face opened the door and went out. He leaned against the door a moment closing his eyes. He had startled Murdock and he knew it. For a short time he had been where he only dreamed of being and he had pulled away because he got scared. He cursed himself, he wanted to go back and explain, but what if that ended it all. He hurried down the stairs looking for food to take his mind off it all.

Murdock lay there a long time; he began to wonder if Face would ever come back. He hadn't made any other friends during his tour; those he had started out with were gone now. He didn't want to lose this one. Especially not this one.

He got up and looked back at the bed. Perhaps they should have kept looking for another room, sharing this was not working out, wishing he could find the courage...

As he finished dressing, Face came back in, it was nearly lunchtime.

"What shall we do today?" he asked.

Murdock shrugged.

"Well, I just want to relax. Would you mind if I met you later. I've got a few things to do?"

Murdock shrugged again.

"I'll see you later then," said Face going back out again.

Murdock sat down on the edge of the bed. He decided there was only one thing to do to take his mind off the problem.

He went out and into a bar; he had a few drinks and let one of the girls persuade him to go with her. She took him back to her room, undressed him and persuaded him into her bed. He made love to her, but did not look at her as he did so. It was just something he needed to do and he didn't care about who she was or what she looked like. Besides, in his mind it was someone else anyway.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face happened to be doing exactly the same, though his girl seemed to be a little more active. She had teased him and played with him and yet he did not think of her as he made love to her. His thoughts remained on one person.

On the way back to their room, he saw two men together, they were hidden in a dark corner, but he could see them. They were Americans and in his curiosity he found a place where he could watch them. They didn't see him though they seemed wary. He saw them lean forward, watched a hand on a thigh, saw them kiss. Then they moved back and down the alleyway and Face saw no more of them, but he could guess where they would go and what they would do.

He leaned against the wall feeling slightly embarrassed and guilty. He wished he hadn't seen them, wished he had turned away and just gone on. He hurried back to the room determined to get his mind off those thoughts.

Murdock walked into the room to find Face there already. It was nearly evening.

"Trust you've had a relaxing day," said Murdock.

"I suppose so."

"Do you want to hit the bars again tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. I suppose so."

Murdock shrugged.

For the second night in a row they went back to their room drunk, though Face was somewhat more intoxicated than Murdock. He had no legs at all, Murdock practically carried him back and as he did so Face told him about his day. Told him about the girl and without thinking, told him about the two Americans he had seen together.

At the room Murdock helped him to undress and put him to bed. He knew Face didn't know what he was talking about, and yet he was intrigued by his watching the two men. 

He got into the bed himself and turned off the light. Face was still babbling something when he did.

"What do you think about those guys, Murdock?" asked Face.

Murdock felt uncomfortable. "It happens."

"I know that," said Face, "I asked what you thought about them."

"They have every right to do what they want. Anyone should have the right to do as they please. If they love each other, then... well, they love each other."

"Have you ever been in love, Murdock?"

"How do you mean?"

"In love with anyone."

"Yes. I have."

"With who?"

"Go to sleep, you're drunk."

Face went silent, but he didn't sleep. The alcohol had loosened his tongue and yet he still couldn't find the courage...

"I have, there was this girl... but it didn't work out and I wound up here, in hell," he said after a while.

Murdock turned over on his side and looked at Face. His fringe had fallen over his eyes, so Murdock leaned out his hand and pushed it gently out of the way.

Face turned to look at him and Murdock's hand caressed his face.

"I have loved someone," he said.

Face's eyes widened and a part of his stomach twinged. The quick little twinge that made him feel warm. He watched in fascination as Murdock leaned closer, his hand on his neck. He let Murdock's mouth take his own. Then he felt warm all over.

Murdock pulled back a little and stared into his eyes as if questioning. Then he went back and kissed him with more passion, the hand slid down his arm, onto his hip. The hand pulled at his shorts and they parted again.

Face raised his hips and let the hand go on as Murdock took another kiss, he felt his shorts go down as far as they could, at his knees, then the hand slid up his thigh to his groin. He had been fondled before, but this hand was bigger and it belonged to Murdock.

He gasped with the first touch and Murdock's mouth moved to his neck. Face just lay there and let it all happen even though he felt scared.

He felt himself become erect to the hand and Murdock began a trail down his chest, over his stomach and then he was gently taken into Murdock's mouth. He had been taken this way only once before by one of the Vietnamese girls, he liked it then, but now... He was brought to a shuddering climax.

He closed his eyes as he savored the orgasm. He felt Murdock move away on the bed, then come back. One of his hands was taken and guided to Murdock's groin. Face found him already erect and wondered if he were meant to return the same. But Murdock's hand was already back in action on his backside and he felt a finger enter him as he was turned onto his side.

Again he opened his eyes and looked into Murdock’s; he knew what his friend intended and he was still scared. In this he was definitely a virgin, with everything that went with it.

Murdock kissed him again and urged his hand on. The finger was exciting him. He felt something greasy put onto his hand and was directed into using it as he caressed Murdock. He could feel the throb beneath his hand and the finger was removed. He was gently pushed onto his stomach as he let go.

Murdock raised himself up and got his knees between Face's and his hand parted him.

He lay there quietly and felt himself entered slowly. His body reacted by closing on Murdock who gasped, but then he opened and Murdock began to move within him. He began to moan with the sensation and move with Murdock, squeezing down at the right time until Murdock climaxed and fell down beside him, panting on his back.

Face found himself drifting off into sleep and it was not something he could hold back.

Murdock turned onto his side and watched Face sleep. He hadn't thought he would go that far, to actually make love to him, but he had and Face let him. He reached out and stroked his hair. Then he let himself succumb to sleep.

Face woke up with his head on Murdock's hairy chest. He had curled up to him sometime during the night, though it was not yet dawn. They were uncovered, the sheet long ago slipped to the floor and his eyes looked down at the naked body he lay upon.

He smiled as he remembered the love Murdock had given him, he hadn't thought that would happen, yet it had and he was glad it had. Murdock obviously loved him as much as he loved Murdock.

His own hand slid down Murdock's body, wanting to explore on his own. As he touched, he felt Murdock awake with a surprised gasp. He got himself onto his elbow and looked into Murdock's eyes.

"Make love to me again, Murdock."

Murdock smiled and Face's hand continued to play upon him, he sighed contentedly. Then he leaned up to kiss him. Face accepted him and stroked the erection gently. He allowed himself to be guided onto his stomach and waited as Murdock lubricated himself and moved into position above him.

He opened to accept Murdock's entry. Murdock rode him long this time. Taking him to the heights, showing him what it was like to receive. He caught himself wondering if this was what it was like for a woman, to have a man within her. He realized it was the wrong way around, but he liked having Murdock within him. Then he began to wonder what it would be like to be within Murdock.

As he thought this Murdock came to climax and cried out on it. He withdrew slowly and lay down beside Face. Face turned onto his side and Murdock could see that he had become erect. His eyes held a question and a look he found hard to resist.

He turned over knowing Face was inexperienced, but very willing to learn. And he so wanted to feel Face inside him. He reached out and took Face into his hand, preparing him as he worked on exciting him. He knew when he was ready and let go.

Face raised himself, his hands kneading Murdock's backside as he got between his legs. Then he gently lowered himself and entered. He stopped as if to make sure he had done it right, and then he began to move, very slowly at first, then he found his rhythm. He heard Murdock moan ecstatically beneath him and he knew he was doing it right. Finally he climaxed, but he remained inside Murdock a while afterwards. When he had his breath, only then did he withdraw.

Murdock turned over and took him his arms, kissing his forehead as he did so.

"Oh Murdock, this is what I wanted. I've never met anyone like you before and I never thought I could love like this either."

"So you don't regret it?"

"No, of course not. But I did want to ask... you seemed to know... I mean you..."

Murdock put his hand over Face's mouth, "Would it surprise you if I said I had done it before, Face? I'm not queer. I never will be queer, but I love you and I want to go on loving you. You make being here worth it. You bring a touch of paradise to hell."

Face smiled and settled down again, "Today's our last day of leave, what shall we do?"

"I'd like to stay right here, all day."

So they did, but they made a new meaning to rest and relaxation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going back to work kept them apart. They had a pact to leave their love for leave times, it just didn't belong in the war zones, and besides they didn't have the privacy they enjoyed in Saigon. Their friendship was enough for them.

But then Face was put with a smaller team, with the Colonel he had gotten to know, and a big black sergeant and they were sent on a mission away from the base. When he got back, Murdock had been reassigned to some General who wanted to do some sightseeing. Face didn't know when he'd see Murdock again.

Then about a month later he heard on the grapevine that Murdock had gotten into serious trouble with that particular General and had wound up in the stockade.

Face got permission to go and see his friend. Going into the place gave him an eerie feeling, he did not like the thought of being locked up, but he had to find out how Murdock was and particularly how he got into trouble.

He was led to the visitor's area and then Murdock came in, he brightened visibly at seeing Face.

They shook hands and sat down.

"God, Face, I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"How the hell did you wind up here?"

Murdock laughed his single laugh, "The General thinks I'm crazy, hell that's nothing new. But he's got me up on disregarding orders charges."

"What did you do?"

"I got an emergency call; some guys needed pulling out of someplace, so I answered it. But the General didn't want me to; I told him where to go and did it anyway. So here I am."

"What! Sounds like you should be a hero."

Murdock smiled, "General doesn't think so and he's got enough clout to have me in deep trouble."

"Is anyone doing anything about it?"

"Oh sure. They've got me some young lawyer to defend me, but he's not too good. Another little angle from that General. He wants me busted, grounded, locked up forever. God, Face, I've missed you. I'm sorry we can't... I mean we won't get the chance... I probably won't see you again."

"Don't be ridiculous. Look this Colonel Smith, you've met him, I'm sure he'd figure out a way to help you. He's always got some kind of plan up his sleeve."

Murdock laughed his laugh again, "Yeah, I've met him, he's crazy."

"Then he's just what you need. You're supposed to be crazy too. I'm sure he'll help."

"Well anything's better than this."

Face smiled enthusiastically and took his hand in farewell, he didn't want to let go, but he had to.

The Colonel puffed on a cigar and listened to Face.

"Yeah, I know him. Howlin' Mad Murdock, he is crazy, damn good pilot though. Too damn good to rot in prison. If what you say is true, that General should be in there, not Murdock. Come on Lieutenant, let's go straighten this out."

Face smiled, his enthusiasm had paid off.

And true to his word, they got Murdock out and he stayed attached to the team.

And when they could, they took their leave together, always taking a room with just one double bed. That was all they ever needed.

"You know what, Face?" said Murdock once as they lay together, "Some prayers are answered."

Face smiled, "I know."

THE END


End file.
